Still
by NoDoubtTrickedUp
Summary: Killian came running out of the forest, a terrified look on his face. "The hell was that?" He panted. "Knowing ye? A rabbit, likely." Rumple shrugged.
1. Chapter 1

Still. All was utterly and sickeningly still. The sea, the air, even Killian's pulse- all still. God, this was awful! He could not understand how people dealt with this. It was like atrophy! Utter atrophy! And god, so maddening! What he'd give for so little as a gust of wind- but it would not come.

Rumple, of course, was annoyed with Killian's whining. "Y'know, of all ships to be imprisoned on, they could've had the mercy enough to put a proper captain at the helm."

Killian glared at him, turning away from the ruins of his ship.

"Brood all ye like, but the moanin' and groanin' MUST cease!"

"Can you do nothing to fix this?!"

"mmm... NOPE!" Rumple said, giving that annoying giggle.

Killian rolled his eyes. "Oh, honestly. All yer magic and stuff and ya cannot do a thing to at least call for help?!"

"One: I dunnot call for help! Ever! Two: I hate ye!" He giggled and shrugged.

"Well then we are stuck," Killian sighed.

"Erm, no, Dearie- that'd just be _you_." Rumple corrected.

"Wot are you talking about?"

" Weeellll wellly well, WELL... it's just... when have bars ever held me? Really, now?"

"Well, you don't seem to be getting anywhere right now, so..."

"But I could... Nyeh!"

"So why don't you get us back to Storybrooke?!"

"Why don't you just sail back?" Rumple giggled.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE BATTERED SHIP RIGHT OVER THERE?!" Killian shouted, pointing angrily at the wooden ruins.

"Then you'd best start rebuilding it... with yer own two ha- OOPS!"

Hook ran towards him in a rage. He turned to mist and rematerialized behind him. "WOOP! Wee berserker, aren't we?" Rumple taunted.

Hook turned and took a slash at him, but Rumple only rematerialized again. Hook growled and looked around frantically. "Baelfire put up better games when 'e was a tot!"

"Givin' up on me like ya did him, are you?"

"Difference is- it took effort to give up on him."

"Didn't seem like it,"

He sighed deeply in restraint. "I should hardly trust yer judgment... after all, which of us is wearing ear-rings and eyeliner?"

"Which of us looks half reptilian?"

"And yet, I daresay, is still more handsome."

"Ya know what, screw this. I'm gonna go look around." Killian said, walking away.

"Watch out, Dearie, there be monsters!" Rumple warned mockingly.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Nearly two hours later, Killian came running out of the forest, a terrified look on his face. "The hell was that?" He panted.

"Knowing ye? A rabbit, likely." Rumple shrugged.

"Wanna go and see for yourself?"

"Want me ta hold yer hand?"

"Just come on," he grumbled. Rumple trekked on with him.

"Sir?" A small voice asked, stretching the word out. It was a small, pale, dark haired boy. His clothes were simple and dirty, making it obvious that whatever family he belonged to didn't have much money. His hair was much the same, disheveled and unwashed. His eyes were completely black, however. Black covered his iris and sclera.

"Aye, Dearie?" Rumple asked.

"Where did they go?" the boy asked.

"That's...not the one I saw..." Killian said so that the child wouldn't hear.

"Where'd who go, Dearie?" he said, kneeling beside the child.

"The lady, sir. Ms. Kinley." The boy said.

"And what does she look like?" he asked very politely.

"She's real pale, sir, and she's got pretty hair," he said.

"Take my hand, child- and we'll find her." Rumple said, extending his hand to the boy.

The boy took his hand, immediately fascinated by Rumple's skin. He brushed the scales lightly.

"Hehe. And I'd not asked your name! How silly of me! What'd be yer title, then?"

"I'm William, sir. William Kinley." The boy smiled then, revealing sharp, dirty teeth.

Rumple flashed back a grin of similar teeth before bowing grandly, as one would if standing before royalty. He kicked Killian when he didn't do the same. Killian only stared at him.

"And I am Rumpelstiltskin," he announced, rolling his r's, "And this is my servant, Captain Tight-Pants."

Killian glared.

"'Allo, Captain!" The boy said excitedly.

"Ahoy," he said flatly.

"D'ya have a ship and a crew and things?" He asked excitedly.

"Er... _did_."

"William?" a small girl's voice called from far off.

"OOH, Dearie, I think we've found 'er!" Rumple said.

"Where is she, then?" William asked.

"Where her voice is, so... hold on to my sleeve, child." Rumple said, and William did as he was told. In a flash of violet light, the two stood before the source of the call. Killian still stood where he was left.

"Goddamnit," he grumbled, walking in the direction of the voice.

"William?" said a small girl, equally as dirty, with unkempt, pale blonde hair. She stood in a simple white sun dress, stained all over with green and brown from running around.

"Ah, yes, here she... is..." Rumple's triumphant smile faded.

"Did ya find yer mum?" the girl asked.

"N-not yet," said William.

"Who're you?" She asked Rumple.

"Rumpelstiltskin. No one, really." He shrugged.

"Wot's with yer skin, Mr. Rumplestiltskin?" She asked, taking one of his scaly hands.

"I'm an awful lizard man. I eat flies and sleep upside down," he joked. The children laughed.

"D'ya know where Ms. Kinley is?" she asked Rumple.

"Not yet, Dearie,"

"Oh," she said sadly. "Well let's go find her!"

"Sounds like a plan. Do ye have anything that belongs to her?" Rumple asked.

"Sorry sir," she said, "we don't,"

"Where'd the Captain go?" The boy asked.

"He's awfully slow-"

"HE'S riGHT HERE!" Hook shouted.

"A Captain?" The girl said excitedly.

"Of a sunken boat," Rumple added. Hook glared again.

"Where's me mum, sir?" The boy asked again, a tear sparkling in his eye.

"We'll find her, ne'er ye worry! But have ye anything that belongs to her?"

"No, sir..."

"Hmm. that makes things a bit difficult." He said, tapping his chin. The boy sulked. "Well, let's see then, aha!"

"What is it, sir?" The girl asked.

"Let's work a little...magick!" he said, waving his hand dramatically.

"You do magick?" The girl asked.

"O'course!"

_THEY ARE SCARY GHOSTLY CHILDREN DON'T SHOW THEM MAGICK!_ Thought Hook.

"Wow," they said in unison, gaping in amazement at Rumple.

_Well this is just strange._ Hook thought.

Rumple wove a pattern of light between his hands and wrapped the conjoined strands around his arm. the colors melded together as he sleekly pulled it away to reveal a scarf. He folded it in half then "pulled" it apart and presented the children with the two purple-and-green scarves. "Let's see Captain Tight-Pants do anything like that, eh?"

They stood giggling and admiring their scarves. "Thanks, mister!"

"It was a small price to pay," he smiled.

_THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!_

"Come on, we gotta find Ms. Kinley!" The girl said, grabbing Williams hand and running off.

Rumple followed calmly. "Coming, Hook?"

"I'm...not too sure about this," he said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"They're only children who want to go home to their Mum. If they aren't, then I'll skin 'em alive. No worries, Dearie!" he shrugged and gestured for Hook to follow.

"Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?" The boy called.

"Yes?"

"Come on! We gotta check the school house and stuff!"

"Coming!" he called back, headed in their direction.


	2. Chapter 2

The school house they led Rumple to was a simple wooden structure in the woods, with a crumbling stone staircase going up the hill it sat upon. The wood was rotting, he noticed, and the windows, if they weren't shattered, were awfully dirty. Inside, the floor and every standing piece of furniture was covered in dust. Vines from outside grew into the broken windows. There were a few desks, most of them toppled or with broken legs—one even appeared to have had the back of the seat ripped off and thrown across the room. Surrounding the desks and littering the floor, several quills and battered books lay uncared for. There were even spilled ink stains of various ages in a few places.

Sun spilled through the windows in a vain attempt to restore some of the buildings former beauty.

"Quaint little...place..." Rumple said quietly.

They opened closets, followed by an avalanche of more useless school supplies, and called through the window, but nothing happened. They went into the other room, which was quite small and in much the same state as the first, and found a larger desk, one meant for a teacher. It, too, was dust covered, and the color had faded from the middle, due to the window directly behind it constantly allowing sun to shine upon it. And little supplies remained on the desk, as most of it was, again, littering the floor.

"This Miss Kinley of yers- a teacher, was she?" Rumple asked.

"Yes, sir," the girl said.

"And wot does she teach?"

"Everything, sir,"

"My type of teacher. Is this where she gives her lessons?"

"Yes, mister,"

"Ah!" he exclaimed, reaching into the desk and finding an old quill pen. "Hers, I believe?"

"Yeah, mister!" The boy said happily. Rumple squeezed it in his hand until it glowed bright red, and then opened his hand.

"What're ya doing, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?" the girl asked.

"A sort of trick, see- magick!" a sort of window opened above the quill pen. The children stared in amazement. "Look through it! Do you see her?"

"Well, the house," William said.

"Maybe she's there!" The girl said happily.

"Do you recognize that place?"

"Yeah!"

"Where is it?" asked Hook.

"It's in the middle of the woods," the girl shrugged. "Let's go," she grabbed Will's hand again. Rumple followed, putting the pen into his pocket. They ran off again, and eventually found the old, weathered house. The kids ran straight in and started calling for Ms. Kinley.

It was a two story house (already more than Rumple expected) and had at one point been white with a green shingled roof. But now the paint was peeling and moss grew over the concrete base and vines climbed up the red brick chimney. Several ravens flew over head or perched on the roof or swooped down around the house as if to frighten the new comers.

Rumple wandered the house, tracing a particularly long crack in the wall with one scaled finger. Suddenly, William cried out and fell through the ceiling from the second floor. He landed with a thud on the wooden floor and Rumple teleported over to his side. Will rose slowly, blood covering his knees and palms. Tears made streaks down his dirt covered face.

"Oh, Dearie..." pitied Rumple, "come into my arms, child."

William crawled over to him. Rumple held him tight and the wounds began to close. "W-what did you do?" The boy whimpered quietly, "Did you use magick again?"

"Yes, Dearie." He patted his head gently. "Better now?"

"Yeah, I like your magick Mr. Rumpelstiltskin," he giggled.

"So do I."

Will started to run backup stairs, but turned on the second step. "Could I do magick, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Perhaps. You can certainly try, at the least. But be warned- all magick comes with a price," he chimed.

"How much?" Will asked innocently.

"Well, it's... It's not money, see, and it depends."

"On what?"

"On different things,"

"Well, like what?" he asked, "I just wanna heal things. And make people happy."

"Well, sometimes that has the steepest price. But..."

"But what?"

"If it's a price you are willing to pay, then it's a price that doesn't matter." He said simply.

"Oh, okay!" Will smiled.

"You could be a mighty and much-loved sorcerer!"

"Like you, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?" William asked.

His face went suddenly to that of a man standing at an old grave. "Rather like that, I suppose."

"Yay!" William cheered, hugging Rumple around the legs.

"William!" The girl said from the backyard. "Ms. Kinley!" Rumple looked somewhere between a soldier victorious and a child readying to curl into a ball and weep as he led William towards the girl's voice. She was jumping up and down in the doorway and pointing outside.

There, just in front of the rusting metal fence, in the middle of a yard filled with dried yellow grass and random patches of dirt, lay a grave stone that had once been nicely polished with an angel that appeared as though she had fallen to her knees behind it and began weeping against her arms upon the grave. Her hair fell over the side, and in one hand she held a small bouquet of flowers.

Rumple hesitantly stepped forward to read the plague on the stone.

_Lorelei Kinley, 1866-1896._

Killian, having left the others to do as they pleased, looked around upstairs and wandered back to the school house, leaving everyone else at the house. He looked around, in books and at toys. In the teacher's desk, he found several photographs of what he assumed were her old students. Each child was almost inhumanly pale, like William and the girl, and had the same dark eyes. The girl's wore white play dresses, and the boys wore nice black pants and white shirts.

In the back corner of a drawer, he found what looked like a picture of Ms. Kinley herself. The boy was right- she was quite beautiful. The only thing that was not so attractive about her was her eyes, the same as the children's.

Then...he found a picture of her dead body.

Tears streaked her face, and blood was splattered on the ground beneath her head. She lay upon a wooden floor, with obvious pieces of broken wood surrounding her.

In panic, he tucked the pictures into his coat and ran as fast as he could back to the house. "Rumple!" He called urgently, "Snake skin! Rumple!" He skidded to a halt when he found Rumpelstiltskin and the children by the back door; looking at the gravestone with the "pale lady with pretty hair," Rumple staring open-mouthed at the realization. He stood silent before the tomb, glancing down at the children at his sides.

"They were looking for..." Hook mumbled.

"Yes, yes, I see that!" Rumple snapped.

"Oh, dear,"

"Erm, dearies…?" Rumple said slowly.

"Yes?" The girl asked, happy that they had found her. The boy, however, was visibly shocked and saddened by this.

"Dearies, Miss Kinley would appear to be...indisposed." Rumple said. The boy soon had tears down his face again. Rumple had no clue what to do.

"What?" The girl asked William, "Didn't ya know?" Killian pulled the pictures from his coat and nudged Rumple with them. He took a long look at them. She was certainly pretty. But the age of the photograph told all.

"What happened to my mummy?" The boy wept, tugging on Rumple's pant leg.

"Well, she... must've had an accident." He replied.

"Can you bring her back, Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked, a bit hopefully. "Can you heal her?"

"Dearie, that's... "

"Can you? Please, Mr. Rumple?" he pleaded.

How does one tell a child that their Mother is beyond rescue? That even magick cannot resurrect-

Wait.

He stood silent, gazing down at the boy.

"I'll pay something', I promise!" he cried.

"But is it a price you can pay? These things are no light matter."

"Yes, sir, anything!"

"He can make no promises," warned hook. "And if he could, I should be VERY wary." However, the boy paid no attention to him.

"I can certainly try, anyway." Rumple told him. "Captain Tight-Pants, hold them safe." Hook rolled his eyes and held them back. Rumple trudged over to the dirt of the grave and knelt. William watched intently. He put his hands at the foot of the headstone, with his palms flat on the dirt.

The weeping angel on the gravestone seemed to grow a bit hopeful and slow in her silent sobbing. The air came suddenly violent and turbulent, and each torrent of wind seemed almost like a gasp of breath as it came, rattling the trees, the ruptured earth, and all that wasn't anchored to the ground. That made both children cower behind Hook.

Rumpelstiltskin was muttering some strange incantation, inaudible among the noise as the earth beneath them began to shake. Hook knelt down and took the children in his arms. Suddenly, in a stupor, Rumple cried out and jerked backwards as the weeping angel began to quake. William broke from Killian's hold and ran towards Rumple, but Killian only yanked him back.

He panted and pulled himself up as the angel freed herself of the stone bonds and stood above them with her granite wings outstretched gallantly. The stone slowly faded from her skin, and it was returned to its normal color. Her hair turned to auburn once more, and the stone dress turned white. She smiled sweetly, kneeling down on the gravestone closer to rumple. The flowers in her hand had turned to carnations and she laid them upon the gravestone.

"He's over there, Dearie. Behind the pirate." Rumple told her.

She looked over and extended an arm towards them, gesturing for the children to come closer.

"Go see her, children. She's looking for ye." Hook said, letting go of them.

William ran towards the woman and the girl followed. He struggled to climb up upon the gravestone, and Rumple picked him up and put him beside her. She wrapped her arms around the two, smiling gently.

"Mummy!" The boy cheered. "Mummy, why are you an angel?" He asked. Rumple then remembered the hole in the second floor that William had fallen through earlier.

"Because bad things have happened," she said briefly.

"Will you stay this time?" William asked.

"Forever and ever," she swore.

"Yay!" The girl cheered. But the woman's hands started to phase through the children and the smile dropped from her and Rumple's faces. Rumple raised his hand forward and she stopped fading, for a minute at least. She talked joyfully with the children until her entire image began to fade.

Rumple raised his hand again, and more times after, but pain was clearly written in his features each time. She looked at him with concern. Her expression told him to stop. Blood began to stream from his nostril, but he refused to stop.

_Rumpelstiltskin, stop, _he heard someone tell him in his mind.

_No- no, they need you... and you don't need to go..._ he thought in return.

_They will be fine. William loves you. I just needed him to hear me say goodbye._

_He'll be crushed if he loses you again!_

_Only for a short while. _She assured. _Please, stop._

_I…I…_

The woman's skin faded and William fell from the platform as her body went back to the weeping angel position and her skin was transformed into stone once more. "Mummy!" William cried tearfully, "Mummy come back! Mummy!"

"Hang... Hang on, William," said Rumple as he started to raise his arm again.

_DON'T YOU DARE, RUMPLESTILTSKIN_ He heard in a motherly tone of voice that made him want to behave. He fell to his side, gasping.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?!" William asked urgently, running to his side. Killian knelt beside him.

"Y-yes, Dearie?" he said.

"Are you alright?" William asked.

"…I will be."

Hook got a bit suspicious. "Oh. Okay," William said, trying to seem happy for Rumple through his tears.

"Come here, lad," ordered Hook.

"But...Mr. Rumpelstiltskin..." William said.

"Leave him- come to me." He said. William reluctantly obeyed. "Your Mother, she- she's not coming back. Not for now."

"Why not? Why can't Mr. Rumple-"

"Because he's no good and she's passed on."

"B-but he...she came back...she was here! Sh-she came to life! She talked and stuff!" William protested.

"It was a trick, I'd wager- and nothing more."

"B-but...but, no!"

"He's evil- a crocodile!"

"HOOK! SHUT! UP!" William jumped, shocked by Rumple's voice.

"William, I'm sorry- you're Mum's going to be away for a while."

"Well, but...you...you brought her back! She was there! Here! She-" William broke into tears.

"You'll be reunited soon enough... but she has to go for a little bit." Hook told him. William ran back into the house.

Rumple stood up and turned to face Hook accusingly. "Give me ONE damn reason not to slaughter you here and now!"

"What did I do?!" he asked.

"Well, first of all, YE WERE BORN. Secondly, THAT." Rumple yelled.

"What?!"

"You NEVER SAY THAT TO A MOURNING CHILD!"

"Wha- well, what would you have done?!" He shouted, shoving Rumple away.

"I'd've been honest, not _brutal_."

"How was that brutal?!" He yelled, "I did what I could and I doubt you'd of done any better!"

Upstairs, in a corner, William cried, in pain from his loss and in fear of Rumple and Killian's fight. "Now, I am going to go and comfort the poor little child whom you've just traumatized, and you are going to sit here in the dirt amongst yer own kind!"

"Go on, then, snakeskin," he grumbled.

Uttering a sort of curse at him, Rumple marched on. William sat now under a desk in his tears, with a table cloth that hung over the front concealing him from the viewpoint of the stairs. "William, Dear?"

The boy was invisible, but not inaudible. Rumple tread carefully over, slowly lifting the cloth. He whimpered, hiding his face in his crossed arms.

"Dearie, you'll see her again, I promise." Rumple said softly.

"But I did see her! She said she would stay!" He sobbed.

"And she'll not break her promise." Rumple assured.

"Bring her back! Please bring her back!" He begged, gripping Rumple's jacket.

"I can't. Not here. Not right now."

"Why not? You did it outside..." The boy was now questioning him in calm confusion as he pointed up, at the window that sat above the desk.

"It took a lot, and it was only temporary." He explained. The boy sulked. "That was the price I warned you of."

"Oh," he said, with a sad realization.

Killian came up the stairs then. "Oi!"

"What?"

"What's going on up here?"

"I'm comforting a child," Rumple said. William went up to Killian and hugged him around his legs. Both men's hearts softened. Hook reached down and patted the boy on the back before the boy ran back to Rumple, gesturing to be held. He took him in his arms and held him tightly, stroking his hair. William laid his head on Rumple's shoulder. "Rest yer wee head, now," he said quietly. After several minutes, William fell asleep in Rumple's arms and he cradled him tenderly, as though he was his own child.

"There is a bedroom over there, if you want..." Killian said, pointing to an open door as he descended the stairs. The boy did not stir as Rumple laid him among the pillows. After half an hour, William woke to see Rumple pacing at his bedside.

He woke quietly and startled Rumple. "Mr. Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Mm? Yes, Dearie?"

"Hello," the boy smiled.

"Hello, William." Rumple smiled in return.

"Where is my stuffy?" he asked.

"Your doll, y'mean?" he asked. The boy nodded. "Where did you leave it?"

William paused, and then started trying to look under the bed.

"What does yer stuffy look like?"

"It's a teddy. It's purple."

"Ah. Does he have a name?" He smiled.

"His name's Tristan,"

"Well, I'll find him. Don't ye worry." Rumple assured him.

"Thank you, Mr., Rumpelstiltskin."

"You're very welcome- ah-ha!" he suddenly cheered in triumph. William took the doll happily in his arms. "He's missed ye!"

William nodded and extended his arm towards Rumple, gesturing for him to take it.

"Hmm?"

"He wants a magick hug," William said.

"Oh, I see," he mused, drawing Tristan to his chest. He handed him back, tucking him under the blanket. William cuddled Tristan and looked up to the window. Rumple hadn't realized that it was so late.

"Now, Dearie, you'd best go back to sleep."

He reluctantly but quickly fell into sleep once more. Rumple patted his head and then left him to his rest, finding Killian asleep on the sofa downstairs. He sat down at the first chair he found and cast his eyes to the dust-sheeted floor. Minutes later, in the midst of her aimless walking, the little girl wandered through the living room.

"y'know, Dearie- I never did get your name." he said.

"Audrey, sir," she yawned.

"Well, Miss Audrey, I bid thee good night."

"Goodnight, Mister..." She said quietly, walking up the stairs.

"Sleep well," he said, but she was already up the stairs and out of earshot. He leaned back in the chair and fell asleep. They all slept soundly that night, even Hook, who normally could not sleep without the ocean beneath him. Even Rumple, who purposefully would force himself not to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumple was awoken by William poking his face from different angles and asking if he was awake yet.

"Well, I certainly am now." He said with a small smile.

"Good morning, da- Mr. Rumpelstiltskin!" the boy said excitedly.

He furrowed his brow a bit. "A good morning to you."

"The Captain made breakfast," he said quickly, his cheeks going scarlet, before dashing into the kitchen.

"That doesn't bode well," he sighed. When he came in, the kids sat at the table as Killian served eggs and sausage. William was putting down a plate for Rumple when he noticed Rumple looking at him. He dropped his eyes and rushed back to his seat. "Thank you, Dearie."

William didn't say anything in return. Rumple sat himself down, staring rather hopefully at the plate. Killian came around and gave Rumple food before sitting down himself.

"All slept easily, I trust?" Rumple asked. There were two "yes's from Killian and Audrey, but only a nod from William."Good, good..."

"Though I doubt that chair was very comfortable," Killian said, "There is an empty bed room beside Audrey's."

"You can have it yourself, Captain. I'll be fine. This breakfast looks and smells fine indeed."

"Thank you," he smiled. "Emma showed me how,"

"Who's Emma?" Asked the children in unison.

"A...eh, lady friend back home," Hook said.

"A pretty lady friend?" Asked William.

"Yes, very much," Killian said through a breath of laughter.

"I wanna meet her!"

"Perhaps someday you will," he shrugged.

"Can someday be today?" William asked.

"'Fraid not," Hook said.

"Please?" he begged.

"We cannot, I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, lad."

"Mister Rumpelstiltskin, do you have a lady?" Audrey asked.

"Indeed I do," he smiled.

"wot's she like?" Asked William.

"Sweet, caring, kind, beautiful," he said, "Her name is Belle."

"Can I meet her?"

"'Fraid she's in the same place as Emma, Dearie,"

"Oh." He sulked briefly. William finished his food and left quickly, without a word to anyone else. Killian finished next, and followed. William went to his room and locked the door before Killian could enter.

He tapped at the door politely. "Mister William?"

William didn't answer; he sat on his bed and sat Tristan in front of him. And he began talking to the doll. Killian listened intently at the door.

"I can't believe I nearly called him dad, Tristan. I like him, though. He could be a dad. He tried to give me my mummy back. He does magick, Tristan! I could have a dad who did magick!" He told the bear quietly.

_Surely, he doesn't want- oh, God_

"He's nice, and he has a nice lady, too! It would be perfect."

"Somethin' wrong, Captain Tight-pants?" Rumple asked from the top of the stairs.

"Oh, erm... Nothing, Snake-Skin." He said awkwardly.

"Ye sure?"

"Aye, aye,"

"Alright then, and I told Audrey you'd play dress up with her," Rumple said, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, aye?"

"Yes, best get to it. She's waiting," he said, moving towards William's door.

"You owe me, Croc." Hook warned.

"Move along," he said, giving that annoying giggle. Killian marched downstairs. Rumple knocked on the door and William went silent within the room.

"Yeah?"

"May I come in?" Rumple asked. He got up, unlocked the door, and raced back to his bed. "Did you enjoy yer breakfast?"

William nodded, staring at the doll in his hands.

"And, er, what's Tristan's story, eh?" he asked. "Is he a knight? A hero? A sorcerer?" He grinned.

"Yeah! A sorcerer!" William smiled at Rumple briefly.

"Ooh, a powerful one?"

"Very much!"

"Oh, he must be!" He laughed. William smiled, staring out the window into the backyard. "Are you okay, Dearie?"

"Hm?" He said, looking back at the bear.

"Is there something you need to say?"

"Nah," he shrugged.

He cocked an eyebrow. William kept his eyes downcast.

"I know what happened yesterday must still be burning." He said. "But something else is on your mind."

"No its not," the boy said quickly.

"And it's weighing quite heavily…"

"Nu-uh!" He said.

"Well," he said, "if you're so suuuuuuuure..."

"Canyoubemydad?" The boy asked quickly, so fast Rumple barely understood him.

"Hmm?" he said, hoping he had misunderstood the boy. William said it again, desperately. Rumple's face went pale. William realized his mistake immediately and ran out of the room, on the verge of tears again. Rumple followed him urgently, but the boy was hiding under the table again. "William!"

He stayed where was, remaining as quiet as possible. "William, you do not want that,"

"Why not?" He asked aloud, revealing his location.

He walked over to him. "Because I am the last person who should be a father."

"Whyyy?"

"I am a horrible lizard sorcerer with no soul." He said simply.

"But you helped me and you're nice and you let me mum come back for a moment and you've got a sweet lady and- pleeeease?" William begged.

"You don't want this. Believe me." Rumple said.

"But, yes I do!"

"You don't know what you're saying." He sighed.

"Yeah-huh!" the boy argued.

"Believe me, you don't."

William stood and ran away in tears, into his mother's room. Rumple sighed deeply and kicked the leg of the table, toppling it. Then he heard a loud thump and a cry downstairs. He flashed over to its source, leaving a red glow in his wake. William lay under the hole in the ceiling, his once again bloody hands clutching one leg...with the knee bent in a slightly odd angle.

"Oh, Dear, Dearie!" Rumple exclaimed, falling to his knees beside him. William had tears rushing down his face. He put his hand over the apparently broken joint and a violet light seemed to emanate from it as his knee bent back into place. William whimpered. The cracking sound of the bones rejoining was sickening. He produced a kerchief from his pocket and took the boy's hand, opening it to examine the lacerations. William whimpered again and tried to pull his hand away, unwilling to meet Rumple's eyes.

"Let me see yer hand! Let me fix it!"

"No! You hurt me!" the small boy shouted back at Rumple.

"No, I didn't, now let me fix it!"

"Yeah-huh!" he argued, trying and failing to escape.

"I WILL HOLD YOU DOWN IF NEED BE!" Rumple shouted. William jumped, startled by the outburst, and new tears sparkled in his eyes. "Damn!" Muttered Rumple as he set back to work, pulling splinters of wood and bits of glass from the heel of the child's hand. William flinched and whimpered several times as Rumple worked.

When the last splinter was gone, Rumple worked another healing charm, and William reluctantly sat through it. When the cuts were sealed, Rumple turned to question William, who was too afraid to run this time.

"Now, ye want to tell me what the hell that was all about, eh?!"

"No..." He said quietly.

"That's not an option, Dearie!" he snapped, making William jump again. "What exactly did you think you'd accomplish, huh?!"

"I don't know..." the boy whimpered.

"Because you weren't thinking!"

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"You've only hurt yourself, boy! Why?" he demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" He cried, trying to pull away again, this time out of fear rather than anger. Rumple caught the subtle transition and suddenly jerked backward, seeming more pitying than angered. The boy was less perceptive of that, however, and thought Rumple was even more angry with him.

"I... I just..." He fumbled, trying to find the words. Without warning, he drew the boy close in his arms and kissed his head. William was alarmed at first, but soon returned the embrace. Rumple might've cried, but would not let himself.

Killian, having seen the whole thing, retreated back to Audrey's room, deciding that it was for the best. He continued helping Audrey put on her pink tutu. He assumed Rumple didn't agree with Will's wish for Rumple to be his 'father.'

But much to the contrary, with a vague uncertainty, Rumple asked: "Do you really want me to be your father?" William nodded slowly. "Then…perhaps…I will try,"

Killian was then lead out of an upstairs room by Audrey, who wore a tutu and a pair of beads. Killian, however, had been dressed in a swishy skirt, several pairs of beads and bracelets, a sparkly crown, and an excessive amount of blush on. Rumple applauded with a grandiose flourish. William just burst out laughing.

"Beautiful!" Rumple cheered, "Simply beautiful!" Audrey beamed, proud of her work. Killian looked as though he might combust.

"Aww, it's okay, you look nice!" William assured, hugging him round the legs.

"Thank you,"

William stepped away and looked back up at Rumpelstiltskin. He smiled down at him. Killian found a purple frilly apron and made dinner with it on, with Audrey and William's help preparing the meal. Rumple giggled as he watched them work. Dinner was served and the conversation never left the subject of Killian's attire.

"He has certainly got the legs for that skirt!" Rumple quipped, making the children giggle wildly and Killian go scarlet. "Though I must say you're not quite well enough endowed for that bodice,"

"Really, now," Killian said, rolling his eyes.

"I speak naught but the truth," Rumple teased.

"Oh, honestly," he grumbled.

"I tease. Of course."

"Yeah, right," Killian rolled his eyes playfully as he began to clean up the table.

"I'll help!" Chirped William.

"Thank you," Killian said, handing him two plates to take to the sink.

"Dinner was fine indeed," said Rumple.

"Thank you," Killian smiled, "but I couldn't have done it without your help,"

She blushed and curtseyed. He smiled down at her and continued helping William do the dishes. They were done soon enough and Will and Audrey sat in the living room playing with Tristan and Audrey's dolls.

Rumple watched as though viewing a play in a theatre. William kept making Tristan "cast spells" upon the other dolls and Audrey made them ribbit or fly around. Audrey declared that naught but true love's kiss could save them, and kept bringing the "cursed" dolls to Killian. He kissed them on the head and handed them back. But William would place another and another "curse" on them, that he declared love could not dissipate.

"Well, then how do I cure them?" She asked.

"You must find another sorcerer! And make a deal!"

She looked at Rumple expectantly. Rumple rose from his seat and play-acted his usual guise. "Ah, but Dearie! There's always a price! And that price is... A dance! A dance with the prettiest princess in the land," he smiled.

She jumped up and ran over to him. He bowed ostentatiously and stooped down to take her hands. She took his and giggled. He promenaded her proudly around the living room and twirled her around, eliciting plenty of delighted squeals and giggles. William giggled at the two of them. Once it was over, she brought the arm load of dolls to him.

He conjured a few mere fireworks to shower over them and handed them back. She thanked him and ran back to William, who yawned. "But now, I'll... Lock them away in a tower guarded by a... A...er... A..." He yawned loudly, his eyes beginning to droop.

Rumple scooped him up in his arms. "I think this is one slumber that true love's kiss can't wake," he laughed. William snuggled against Rumple's chest. Audrey scooped up her dolls and ran upstairs to her room. Rumple carried the boy to his bed and laid him down against the pillow and laid Tristan beside him. "Rest well, child."

He smiled a bit and closed his eyes. "You too," he mumbled. He tucked him into the blankets and kissed his forehead, and the boy was snoring softly within minutes. Rumple walked softly back to his chair.

"Are you sure you would not like the bed?" Killian asked, stepping out of Audrey's room.

"I'll be fine." He assured.

"Alright," Killian shrugged, going to the sofa.

"Well, I said ye could have the bed!"

"I don't want it," he sighed.

"Why not?" He wondered.

Killian paused. "Emma's not there,"

"...ah. I see. Good night." Rumple inclined his head and went to his chair. Killian closed his eyes but Rumple remained awake.


	5. Chapter 5

In Killian's dream, he was sitting among the ruins of his ship. He was trying and failing to repair it. He looked to Rumple, to ask whether he might help fix it, use magick to repair parts, but he was distracted by the kids. Both children seemed to draw him further into the forest, and Killian was left alone, among the rotting driftwood and mildewed sails.

Funny, it hadn't begun to rot last he checked. He watched, and the children were leading him towards a woman's laughing voice. This wasn't characteristic of him- he should've severed their contact much sooner than this point, but he walked onward. Rumple walked with them through the forest until they came upon the voice's source. Belle stood before them, beaming as she threw her arms around Rumple. And in her arms, he might've melted or so it seemed.

"Who're they?" She asked, gesturing to the kids.

"This is William," he presented proudly, "and Audrey." He pulled both of them forward like a father would his children.

She smiled and introduced herself. Hook came running through the forest, but when he came upon the woman, he saw Emma. "Killian!" She shouted, "Killian, over here!" He ran to her and scooped her up into his arms. "We only saw the shipwreck! We thought you'd been crushed!"

"No! Rumple and I, we've been in a house on the island!" Killian told her.

"Rumple? He survived, too? What has he been doing?" she asked.

"Watching the children, mostly," he shrugged.

"Children?! Oh god, who did he steal them from?!"

"No one," he laughed, "they were here,"

"But, I thought- this is a deserted little Island, Killian!" she said, becoming a little afraid.

"Apparently not," he said. "There's a school house and one big house in the forest,"

"How many people live there?"

"Just the two of them, I think. There was a mother of the boy, but..."

"EARTH TO KILLIAN! That screams 'ghost'!"

"I'm quite sure he's real. He's been injured twice. Blood and stuff." Killian said, trying desperately to make sense of it.

"Okay... But this is... Weird." She said.

"A bit,"

"Will you be my mummy?" William suddenly asked Belle.

"Come again, darling?"

"Eh, one moment, William," Rumple said, taking Belle a few steps over. He began explaining William's situation. "He's an orphan, and-"

"And he ways us to..."

"Be his parents."

"Oh, dear," she sighed. And with that, Hook awoke.

"Mornin', sleeping beau- ne'er mind." Rumple teased.

"Excuse you?"

"It's time to get yer bum up." Rumple told him.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He said through a breath of laughter. "I was thinking I should start trying to repair my ship. That, or try to get someone's attention."

"Good luck with that. The islands desolate as your skull." Rumple sighed.

"Well, but we crashed. And the others were following us, they may be looking. We could make a bonfire or something."

"Then hop to it, Dearie!"

Hook wordlessly walked out and began preparing a fire outside the forest. Rumple took pity and snapped his fingers at the pitiful woodpile. Killian's woodpile burst into flames and he smiled.

"Don't ye expect any more favors, Dearie!"

"Thank you!" Killian called. Smoke rose high and Killian stayed close to the front of the house. Once or twice, William tried to play with the flames.

"No, you can't do that, Dearie," Rumple warned, pulling him away.

"It's like magicked!" William exclaimed.

"No, no its not. It will hurt you. You can't go near it."

"Oh. Okay." William said a bit sadly.

"Now, why don't you go play with Audrey?" Rumple suggested.

"But I wanna play with you!"

"I cannot play now, I have to stay out with the Captain in case someone comes for us," he explained. Just then, Audrey called for William and he ran off.

Killian came in sweating and shirtless. "There might be someone on the horizon." Rumple ran out with him and there was what could be a sail, sure enough. Rumple began to send fireworks into the air to give them a better idea of where they were.


	6. Chapter 6

"David, signal flares!" Snow called.

"Killian, you think?"

"Yeah, I think," she said. David steered towards the island with Snow and Emma by his side.

"We'd best proceed with caution," warned Snow. "Remember who was in the brig."

"Yeah, yeah," he said as they neared the island. The ship hit the sandbank as the set anchor.

"Where the hell are we?" Regina barked as she came above deck.

"Hopefully, where Killian Jones wrecked." David said. Killian raced through the woods in search of where the others stopped.

A voice in his head said: "straight ahead, Dearie." He stopped for a moment, confused, before continuing on.

"Killian!" Sought Emma, shouting through the trees.

"Emma!" He shouted back. He ran until they collided and he wrapped him arms around her. "Emma," he gasped.

She held onto him for a few seconds. "Where's Rumple?" She asked. "Did he make it?"

"Unfortunately."

"Where is he, then?" she asked.

"At the house, with the... Er... Well, there's been a little change..."

"Yeah?"

"He's... Gotakid..." Hook said awkwardly.

"Oh...Kay,"

"His name is William. And there's another girl who needs a home; her name is Audrey." He explained.

"Well, let's take them to Storybrooke and get things sorted out there." She said, following Killian through the forest. Suddenly, a small figure in a dress shot out of the bushes and seized Killian's leg.

"Audrey," he told Emma, pointing down at the girl.

"Ooh! Ooh! You're pretty!" Audrey said happily.

"Thanks," Emma smiled. "Come on, the others are this way," Hook said, leading her to the house. The entire way, Emma was barraged with questions like: "are you in love with the captain? Is he in love with you? Do you like dollies? How are you so pretty? Can I play with that sword?" She answered each as best she could until they saw Rumple and a little boy.

"Is that Emma?" William asked excitedly.

"Aye! She is." Killian smiled. William ran over and hugged her around the legs.

"I just met you and I love you." The boy said.

Emma laughed.

"C'mon, guys, the others are waiting," she said.

"Others?" He squealed excitedly.

"Yes," Killian said, "now come on," As they started walking away, William realized something and tugged on Rumple's pants leg.

"Yes, Dearie?"

"I gotta say good bye!" He said running back in the house.

"Oh, okay. May I come with?"

"Sure," he said, running into the backyard. Rumple followed, clasping his hands behind his back. The boy said goodbye to the gravestone, then climbed on top and hugged the weeping angel. "Bye, mummy," he said.

A distant "I love you" echoed in the wind. He then turned back to Rumple, gave a small smile, and walked with him back to the ship. William and Audrey ran around the ship, saying hello to everyone in a very excited way. "Hey," William asked Rumple, "Where is your Belle lady?"

"She's still in Storybrooke." Rumple told him.

"Oh," he said, looking sad for a moment, "then how long until we get there?"

"I'm not sure yet, Dearie. We shall see, shan't we?"

"Okay!" He said before running off to find Audrey.

"We're on a _real_ boat!" she exclaimed.

"I know and there's a CAPTAIN! It's like in all those fairy tales Ms. Kinley told us!"

"Yeah! With the sleeping princesses and the dragons and the straw and the gold and the magick!"

"Wait...Mr. Rumplestilts...kin..." William finally put two and two together.

"OMIGOSH IT'S HIM! But...Wasn't he... Bad?" she said.

"In the fairy tales...yeah, but he doesn't seem bad,"

"He's awfully nice!"

"Yeah, so he's okay!" William then went to Mary and David and Regina and wanted to know who they were in the fairy tales.

"I'm Snow White, and this is my prince!" Mary-Margret said. Regina declined to answer so William just asked Mary who Regina was. "A wicked queen. A real rotten apple."

"Oh," he said, not expecting that answer.

"She's not so bad over here." She assured him.

"Oh, good!"

"In fact, she loves it when you give her warm hugs," she lied playfully. William ran to Regina and hugged her around the legs.

"Wh- unhand me!" She exclaimed.

"Wh- but...you don't like hugs?" He asked innocently.

"I... Oh, fine!" Regina surrendered to the little boys' childish hugs. William smiled and hugged her more. Eventually Mary got curious about the kids.

"What's with his eyes?" She asked Rumple.

"I've no clue, Dearie." He told her, having been very curious about that himself.

"Wonder if he even knows."

"There were no mirrors; I'd hardly be shocked if he doesn't."

"Doesn't what?" William asked from behind Rumple.

"Doesn't... Know what size he is! After all, you need and deserve new clothes!" He improvised.

"Oh, okay!" He said, looking down at his old school clothes.

"I should think something a bit more like... This!" He said, waving his hand. His clothes were no longer tattered, but fine and well-fitting, and he had a blue coat with brass buttons and bright buckles on his shoes. He gaped at the new clothes, toying with the shiny buttons.

"Whoa," he gasped.

"More like it, innit? And for Audrey, I think..." He snapped his fingers and she had an orange dress with green vines embroidered on the hem of the skirt. She smiled and hugged Rumple. "A pretty dress for a pretty princess."

They ran around to everyone, talking excitedly and showing off their new clothes. William soon became tired and sat with his back against Rumple's legs, having fallen into sleep. Rumple looked down admiringly at him. Killian glanced back and smiled.

"What d'you suppose Belle will think?" he asked Rumple.

"Her heart's big enough, I hope." He sighed in return.

"Perhaps you should take him to a cot," he said, nodding to the sleeping boy.

"Aye," he agreed. William did not stir once while being carried off. As he laid him down, Rumple kissed his forehead. He turned to leave, and in the hallway was Hook, who smiled at him. "If ye tell anyone I have emotions other than avarice and rage, I will crunch yer veins with my teeth."

Killian threw his hands up in surrender.

"Good choice."


	7. Chapter 7

"Filthy pirate," Rumple muttered as Hook left. William giggled behind him. "Oh, did I wake ye?" He turned to find William still fast asleep. He narrowed his eyes. The boy had not moved a bit from where Rumple laid him down. "William?"He asked quietly.

The boy did not stir and Rumple rubbed his eyes, supposing that he must also be tired. As he left, a crate moved behind him and he turned about quickly. It had shifted, only slightly and he came forward to investigate. Then the blanket that lay over William landed on his head. Fumbling to pull it off, he tripped.

William woke with a start. "P-papa? Why are you on the floor?"

"I, er, was trying to kill the captain. I failed." He said, making William giggle. "Sorry I woke ye,"

"S'okay, papa,"

"Here's yer blanket," he offered, tucking him in again. He leaned down and ruffled his hair. The boy giggled and closed his eyes again. "Rest well," Rumple said as he left the room. As he did, the floor creaked suddenly behind him and he turned again. Nothing was there, save for the comatose child.

He went slowly into the hallway. No sooner than he closed the door, he heard William cry out in fear, followed by the sound of wood breaking. He ran back into the room in a blind panic. He rushed in t see William being pulled out into the water through a hole right next to the cot. He ran to and grabbed his hand as tightly as he could. It slipped easily, however and David ran down to see what was happening. Rumple tried to jump after him, but David grabbed him and pulled him back.

"He's been dragged down! William's been dragged down!" Rumple yelled.

"Well, you can't just jump in after him!" David argued.

"We've got to get him! You're too slow!" he exclaimed, getting steadily angrier. David sighed, exasperated, and grabbed some rope. They ran up to the deck and tied it around Rumple. He wasted no time and leapt into the water.

"William!" he cried out, "William, wot's got ye?!" William had been pulled under water and Rumple could barely see the boy struggling to swim up. He dived down and swam towards the boy. He hooked an arm around his waist and began to swim up, but the mermaid below hissed and grabbed William again.

Just below the water, the silhouette of her fins was visible, shimmering in the refracted light. She yanked the boy from Rumple's grasp and dragged him down. Rumple kicked her tail as fought to get William back. William's struggling began to slow as the mermaid carried him deeper. Angrily, Rumple blasted a torrent of golden sparks at her to slow her just long enough to grab hold of William's ankle. She hissed and swam further. With quite a bit of effort, he managed to take hold of William's hand, gaining a bit of leverage against the vicious siren. She let go and swam away, for fear of another spell cast upon her.

He pulled the boy up and started back towards the ship. William had gone limp in his arms and everyone but Killian worked to pull him back up to the ship. Sputtering, Rumple lofted William to the deck before lumbering up himself. Emma moved to get William breathing again. Rumple leaned his ear against his chest, where sounded a faint rhythm. Within several seconds, William's eyes flew open and he coughed up water.

"William!" gasped Rumple as he wrapped his arms around him. He hugged Rumple back, whimpering. Rumple held William tightly, smoothing his hair out of his face and holding him close to his chest.

"Everyone alright?" Killian asked from the helm.

"Just shaken, it would seem," answered Mary-Margret. She tossed her cloak to them and Rumple wrapped it around William. The boy shivered and held it tightly.

"That any better?" she asked, kneeling beside him. The boy nodded a bit.

"Good," she cooed. "You hungry?"

He nodded again.

"Let's get you something to eat then!" she said. She ran off below decks with David to get something. Among hooks stows was little more than biscuits and rum. She sighed and got what she could. Rumple still held a tight grip on his shivering son when she returned.

"Got you some snacks!" she cheered. She laid out an armful of biscuits and rolls and apples and crackers. He stuck one arm out and grabbed stuff, still staying tightly against Rumple as he ate. What didn't wind up in his stomach wound up on his face. Rumple smiled as he cleaned the boy.

He offered a particularly red apple to him. "Bite?" The boy took it eagerly. "Is it yummy?" he asked. William nodded happily, finishing it in mere seconds.

"I was hungry!"

"I suppose you were."

"Now I wanna nap!" he declared, "I'm sleepy!"

Rumple giggled and picked him up to put him back to the cot.

"Papa?" he asked, "Papa, would you tell me a story? The way mummy did?"

Rumple paused. "O-of course." He thought a moment, taking a seat on a crate beside the cot. "Once upon another time…there was a baker and his wife." William listened intently. "And a young boy with many dreams and few belongings. His expression changed suddenly, thinking it was him. "And a young woman who wanted only to go to the festival…and, of course, a young girl on her way to see her granny in the woods…" The story proceeded and William was mesmerized. "And so, he swung his axe at the stock and its vines frayed and its tendrils tore, and it fell to the Earth in a thunderous cloud of dirt and dust." He continued. "…'So it's your fault!' proclaimed Little Red."

"Isn't it all…the the baker's father's fault?" William asked suddenly.

"Really, it is," Rumple giggled. "…and so they all got their wishes…but all magick comes at a price! The End!"

"Wha—but no!" he cried, "What was the price?" he asked. William was thrown forward when something shook the ship and it stopped rocking.

"Land ho!" Killian called from above.

"Well, the baker's wife never came home. Rapunzel was driven mad and leapt from her tower, and both princes were unfaithful." William pouted a bit. "The point is, no one was really content with getting what they wanted because they lost what they had."

"Oh," he said.

That's how most faerie tales end, Dearie."

William shrugged and grabbed Rumple's hand, pulling him up. They had at last arrived in Storybrooke.

"Ready to meet yer new mum?" Rumple asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, then you'd best hop along, now!" he grinned. He ran to shore quickly.

"Oi! Unfurl your sails, young one!" laughed Killian. Rumple led Will into town and to his shop. It took longer than usual, since William look excitedly at everything and stopped frequently to stare, as did many of Storybrooke's citizens.


End file.
